brokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Information entered by Siren Labs at 2/15/33 8:02PM EST © Siren Labs 2034 Class A Class A is one of the rarest types since they can shift but hey don’t have cellular regeneration. They can still shift but they can only do it a number of times before dying. This is very rare and only occurs with genetic mutations and cancer cells. Sub Classes A1 has cellular degeneration once triggered. Although these apaches are very aggressive on the battlefield they can only switch twice before being terminated by their own apache cells. A2 shifts and gets stuck in beast form for the rest of their life. The team speculates this can be fixed by donor apache cells however no one’s bothered to try it yet. Class B Class B involves aquatic apaches. This class is very rare so at the moment only five aquatic apaches have existed. The teams looked into the subjects’ genetic line up and saw that it lead to many ocean-dwelling family members. They say it must be a pure oceanic line, or else aquatics won’t form. This was proven when they took in a mostly oceanic bloodline and the subject didn’t become class B. Oceanic bloodline meaning they come from a tribe or people that has spent generations working with or in the sea. Class C Class C is a basic apache. Serpentine in form and earthy in color. Color changes based on ethnicity and environmental influence. All have four spikes on their back. Sub Classes Class C1 is when apache cells take environmental influence only. This means if one was middle-eastern in race or anything else it wouldn’t matter. The cells would only take in the environment as the base. It’s the second most common class, the first being C. Class D Class D are burrowing apaches. They’re a lot bigger than average apaches and are made to drill into the earth. The best description of them is a lindworm with thousands of teeth and a shovel like tooth on the bottom jaw. They can drill into the earth and pop up, sensing vibrations. One of the most deadly classes. Class E Class E are climbing apaches. They are suited specifically for rocky mountain sides and have foot pads a lot like a crested gecko’s. Sub Classes Class E are climbing apaches. They are suited specifically for rocky mountain sides and have foot pads a lot like a crested gecko’s. Class F Class F is what Dr. Vine-lich(one of the 7 primary developers) was. He was the only class F apache to exist, as there have been no repeats of him. He was a type 0, being fully functional mental wise and being able to control how his beast form looked. He gained memory retention, although his apache syndrome caused a deviation in his conscience and he ended up terminating himself. Class G Class G apaches are the start of the partially switching apaches. Partially shifting apaches can bring out any trait from their beast forms whenever they please. This also marks when the forms start to get more and more unstable consistently. Class G apaches are like C1s, except they can partially shift. They also have enhanced senses without their trigger being refed to them. They are unstable in the fact that they have a harder time dealing with traumatic events and that the bonding time period lasts longer. They have a higher chance of going clinically insane. Class H Class H apaches have sped up regeneration. Other than that, they are very much like Cs. They are not as common, however. Sub Classes Class H1 apaches have sped up shifting times. It takes little energy for them to shift, so they don’t need as much intake. They can switch in and out of forms effortlessly. A common phenomenon in this class is the fact that they have anticoagulants in their blood, making it hard for the blood to clot. Any laceration or deep wound could be fatal. Evidence suggests that this is because of how liquefied their apache cells are, which why they can switch so fast. Class I Class I apaches are built like spies. They have the power to hide heat signatures and scents, their own and other beings’. The pads of their feet mute footsteps and have a semi-sticky quality. They can’t growl or make any vocal sounds in beast form, but if they partially shift their vocal chords they can snarl. They have a hard time bringing out partial qualities and their shifts are the most painful out of all the classes. Class J Class J apaches can withstand radiation and in rare cases even absorb it. They can willingly change their beast forms. Studies show that the radiation influences how much they can liquefy their beast forms, but it destabilizes them each time. Enough altering and the apache can end up putting its own genes in the wrong places and dying on the spot. This class is known to last for a few months and die unexpectedly. The illnesses in this class are specific only to it, and are undetectable by machinery. Class K Class Ks can imitate sounds and replay audio. They look slightly avian in appearance, but retain the serpentine form all apaches have. They have no teeth and instead razor sharp beaks. Their vocal chords are built for imitation. They have talons and can climb fairly well, but they are not built for stealth. K apaches go clinically insane within the first three weeks of activation. Sub Classes Class K1 apaches are bipedal, velociraptor like in appearance. The only difference between K1s and Ks is their appearance. Abilities and faults remain the same. Class L Class Ls are known for speed. They sometimes switch in and out of beast and true form unintentionally. They are noted for their trickster dispositions and hard headed nature. This class depends on personality. Ls are usually any shade of yellow, from bright canary to burnt gold. If the host does not have the right personality a class L will not be formed from them. Because of their speed Ls die of malnutrition or over exhaustion. Sub Classes Class L1s are rare. This is the only exception to the personality rule for Ls; occasionally an L1 will be caused by heroin. They have slower regeneration but are faster than Ls. Personality isn’t a factor in L1s. They are more stable than their L cousins. Class M Class M apaches are notorious for cannibalism. Almost every class M apache has reported that during their first switch they had cannibalized(cannibalization used loosely, it’s still in debate whether to consider apaches human or not. Majority of Siren Labs consider not). They do not retain a serpentine build. It’s more tank like, heavy set and lumbering. Their switch is the slowest, lasting anywhere from two minutes to five. While not very painful it is mildly uncomfortable. In beast form they are the most unstable, on the battlefield they hunt instead of fight and eat their kills. Surprisingly, they only go after other apaches. After their first switch, they will only cannibalize other apaches. Class M apaches have unsteady regeneration, only certain parts will regenerate. Some wounds may not heal at all, even at normal rates. Most Ms die from many deep wounds. They are the only class that does not have the potential to bond. Sub Classes Class M1 apaches have all the same traits, except they have the standard serpentine build. They might even be more sinewy than standard apaches. Class M2 apaches are like M1s, except they can’t control when they shift. M2s have many cases of psychosis. Class N Class Ns are narcotic caused apaches. While the majority of the apache population is caused by narcotics, these guys pop up from hosts who have addiction histories and only them. They are almost always melanistic, and their beast appearance leaks into their true form. Their irises will darken to completely black and they will have flashes of scales appearing and disappearing on their skin. If refed their trigger they will get a power boost three times as powerful than if it was fed to any other class. They can take any narcotics without being affected. Their shifts are dictated by their highs and they are rarely seen sober. This class, naturally, has a high OD rate. However the main cause of death is class-specific illness, number one being the degeneration of their own cells. This is caused by constant dopamine, although no one knows what it sets off or why it happens. The apache cells take the chemical wrong and start degenerating. The labs are still trying to figure out why it occurs. Class O Class O apaches can sense magnetic fields, radio waves, and x-rays. They get migraines by all of the above in high amounts and have to be kept in an underground bunker where none of it reaches them. They are useful to sense spyware but other than that are basic. They have high suicide rates since a lot of them are so sensitive to the electromagnetic pulses mentioned above that nothing can stop it from getting to them. It’s one of the more uncommon classes and is truly an unfortunate one to be. Class P Class P apaches are the only class that can bond with with multiple apaches at a time. They are always leucistic and have long, narrow faces. Their teeth are fatal, since the way they are shaped prevents the wound from closing up. They do have a fifteen minute bonding period where they can’t choose who they’re bonded with, but other then their first bonded they can pick and choose. They are extremely territorial of the packs they form, to the point of obsession. Class Ps are kept together in a separate wing of the labs for this reason. It’s safest for them to stick to their own class, because if they catch any member of their pack socializing with someone else odds are they’ll kill the outsider. Once they’re done forming their pack, they’ll become extremely aggressive towards other groups and lone apaches. Even going as far as “putting outsiders in place,” i.e. seriously maiming them. Class Ps don’t see any immorality to this. In fact, it seems the only thing they care about is their pack and nothing else. The immorality is caused by the class itself since extensive research was performed on these behavioral abnormalities. Insanity is so common in this class that it is now one of the defining traits. Class Q Class Qs have knowledge retention, a trait sometimes shared with class Is. They are one of the few classes that can speak in their beast form. Their memory retention is so effective that, in order to clear space, their brain will clear out their own memories. This causes identity crises and cognitive function alteration. They may start ending sentences in odd places or forgetting their names or handlers. Alzheimer's, schizophrenia, and psychosis are the inevitable traits of this class. Class R Class R apaches have very warm colored morphs ranging from dusty orange to dirty red. They have dark accents along their hides and are mainly adapted for the desert. They have water and fat storages all along their tails, even though their tails are extremely thin. They are scavengers and get sick on fresh meat. Their diet actually consists of the bacteria that develops in carrion, their intestines gaining little from the actual flesh. They are most proficient in biological warfare and tend to stay in either of their forms for very long periods of time. They don’t live very long, since the diseases they carry may end up infecting them. Their mucus walls, membranes, and flesh is exponentially good at keeping the diseases where they’re supposed to be. This improves with every day they’re alive. However sometimes bacteria may get past the barriers and infect the class R. Class Rs don’t actually have very good immune systems. They don’t have very many white blood cells and fragile bones from bad metabolistic processing. Sub Classes Class R1s are extremely rare. Only one has ever existed. This is when a class R is immune to any and all diseases. They die very fast not from disease, but from malnutrition. The white blood cells take up so much space that the body nearly stops red blood cell production in favor of white cells. This leads to anemic symptoms before death. Class R2s are referred to as “suicide bombers” from the rest of the apaches. They can harbor many deadly diseases for about two months without being affected at all, only to release them two days before dying. Class S Class S apaches are splices. Splices are caused when another apache’s blood cells enter a human’s blood stream. The apache cells adapt to the new host’s body in the best case scenario, and in the worst they die. Splices cannot shift fully, in fact Ss shift partially once and are stuck like that. They’ll have traits sticking out in odd places, like horns on the jaw or scales down their backs. Splices are in chronic pain since their bodies are trying to shift when they can’t. Sub Classes Class S1 splices are extremely rare, so rare that most scientists doubt they exist. S1s have only been observed in public settings since they are virtually untraceable by conventional apache means. Only S1s can track S1s. Their scent glands are disguised specifically for this reason. They can hide their partial transformations and shift back and forth between partial and true. They also do not seem to have chronic pain. They are dangerous and not to be messed with. Class T Class Ts are all blind. They navigate by blindsight(where the visual processing part of the brain is not working but the rest of the sensory parts are) and echolocation. Their blindness is caused by the class itself. A main feature of this class is the white pupils. They have a reflective quality and glow in the dark. Ts prefer low light despite not being able to see. They can’t handle normal lab lighting, seeing as it causes them pain and migraines. It also causes unprovoked aggression and sporadic partial and full shifting. They don’t use their beast form unless in battle, which unexpectedly they are formidable fighters. Most battles take place during day and as stated before light causes aggression in class Ts. Class Ts will drop dead without reason, making them the most unreliable class. Like other class-specific illnesses, the labs do not know why this occurs. Autopsies show no cause. The body appeared to be functioning fine, or as fine as an apache body can operate. Class U Class U apaches are the only semi-aerial apaches. They have flaps that extend from their rib cages to their forearms and tails with fans on the end. They are good sprinters and runners, often running races between each other for entertainment. They can glide for short whiles. Class U apaches are vulnerable to lung disease. Respiratory distress syndrome is the most common. The ribs expand slightly whenever a Class U opens its “wings” in beast form, and since the way Us move is very rough their ribs will slam back into place, sometimes puncturing a lung. Usually their regeneration covers the damage, but that doesnt stop the lung from filling up with fluid. Us are likely to have their organs shut down simply because this class is bad at switching back and forth. They move too rough because of the way their muscles were formed, but their organs and bones are light and fragile. Slamming into walls and dropping from impressive heights is taxing on a U’s body. Concussions are also very common. Class V Class Vs are venomous and poisonous. The latter was found out when a class M attempted to consume a V leading to immediate death. Class V apaches have venom glands located in their mouths and hidden barbs on their back legs. They produce so much venom that they usually die horrific deaths if they don’t release it in a timely matter. Their blood, instead of normal black pigmentation like other apaches, is tinted purple. Scientists found they have high copper levels. Wilson disease(total copperblood) is the leading cause of death, and it is basically unstoppable. Class V present behaviors in both forms of rabie-infected animals. They try to bite anything they can to get rid of their excess venom. They also exhibit loss of functional thought process. Class W Class W apaches have very liquified cells, make their forms vulnerable and weak. They can perform speed attacks that are very effective for about 20 minutes before collapsing of exhaustion, or dying. They can use their liquified cells to make weapons. Only three have existed. Class X There is only one class X apache. It carries W traits and V traits, with its own twist. In beast form, it has 4 eyes. None of them have pupils, instead it senses thermal radiation and scents. Its beast traits often show up uncalled in true form, and won’t go away until it calms down. The class X apache has no empathy or sympathy, doing what it pleases when it pleases. The only way to control it was to let it think it was in control. It’s Siren Lab’s most vicious weapon, able to tear through anything. It’s also a type 11, going past the max. In beast form it is purely destructive and will tear anything in its way apart. It has needle sharp teeth and no molars, made for damage more so than for consumption. The regeneration of it is faster than all of the classes combined. The teams suspect not even a nickel bullet could bring it down, but they aren’t planning on trying it. Although it does not appear to have cannibalistic urges, X has consumed both human and apache matter in true form, not beast form. It has skewed morals and sadistic mannerisms. Class Y There was only one class Y apache, until it died. The deceased apache was more efficient than the X, being a type 0 just like Vine-Lich. It couldn’t speak in beast form, though. It killed with purpose and killed with one hit every time. It had thermal sensory and enhanced senses without being refed its trigger. Y was extremely manipulative, so much in fact that it manipulated its handler into growing an attraction to it. It found a way to persuade the other employees in its facility to trust it, only to betray them for its own motives. While not sadistic, it was numbed out to goring and maiming its victims. This was most likely because of how often they performed these tests, but it was a trait nonetheless. It seemed to handle these tests around others well, until surveillance showed that it would have frequent breakdowns over it in its cell. It eventually stopped eating, and terminated. Class Z There is only one class Z. It’s relatively young, being fifteen years old. Its forms are very unstable, with it almost always being in partial form. Scales on the side of its faces will blink in and out, and its eyes will change colors off and on. Its hands will switch between partial and normal. There are many other unlisted partial traits. The only time Z appears completely normal is when it is sleeping, appearing perfectly human. Occasionally it will blink out of existence due to its camouflage abilities. In either form it can blend into the environment, rendering itself invisible. Siren Labs have not performed any violent ability tests yet. It has bonded itself to a class C1 and remains undetachable. ERRORS